Fading Tears
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: Sequel to my other fic Dance Dance this is the story after Sasuke leaves the village. It's hard for Sakura to move on from that night but the one thing helping her is a boyfriend. Someone who has a new meaning in her life. [ShikaSaku]


Authors Note 

This is a one shot and also a sequel. If you have read Dance Dance by me then you'd understand some of the stuff that will be mentioned in this. Go ahead read it, I'll see you soon, for those of you who have already read it I proud to show you the sequel. Long time coming eh? Originally I didn't think that I was even going to write a sequel but I got bored and thought it was a good idea. So enjoy 3

©Characters are not mine; they are the works and imagination or Masashi Kishimoto. Along with the first paragraph is his idea and I take no credit for thinking of it.

**Fading Tears**

The moon was hovering in the sky as Haruno Sakura stood in the cool summer night, tears dripping from her eyes. They look on her face could've meant many things but it only meant one thing…her love Uchiha Sasuke was leaving the village. She wanted to hold on forever but the way he was pushing back there was a good chance that he would never be with her, let alone see her again. As he turned around and started to walk out of the front gate Sakura grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to look at her face to face. The tears stained on her cheeks. His eyes cold as ice as he opened his mouth to reply to her actions. "Thank-you" He said before he hit her in the head and watched her fall to the ground. Unconscious he picked her up and placed her on the moonlit bench, and with that he was gone.

Sakura sat on her bed remember the night that Sasuke had left the village. Her face was a little red because she had been crying. The memories when she first publicly declared that she liked Sasuke and how the other girl's reactions were so negative towards her. She and the girls had all gown up and now a lot more mature. She smiled looking at her hands. She had also moved on, hard to believe after losing the love of her life but she had. She had found love with someone else and you wouldn't believe it if you had to look twice.

You see she had found a love interest in someone. It was defiantly a shock to their peers but she was happy. The unpredictable love the stained her heart had sunken in and she was happier then she was just waiting for Sasuke to grow out of his permanent "girls are icky" stage. When she thought about now she would've been waiting around forever and she subconsciously knew that he would never love her.

She spent the night in her room remembering everything and it started out with tears of sadness but as the night progressed they slowly turned into tears of happiness, not for that Sasuke was gone but that she was lucky to have been so close to him for as long as she was. There was nothing she could do and she understood that now. She softly drifted to sleep and couldn't wait till that morning. It was one of those days that she got to spend with Tsunade. Training to be a med ninja.

The sun slowly rose in the musty morning. The light stringing it's way across the bedspread on Sakura's bed. She opened her eyes slowly as she turned over and looked at the little binder that sat beside her. She smiled at it and sat up placing it on her lap. She opened it but only slowly. She opened it to the first page where photographs of some of the most important memories that were close to her heart. There was one of her smiling brightly with her short pink hair tied back along side Yamanaka Ino with her short blonde hair hanging over her face, both with giant smiles on their face, because at the time they were best friends.

She flipped the page to see a picture of her while she was a little bit older and her hair a lot longer. She had her Leaf Head Band on and she smiled brightly. Beside her was a grumpy Sasuke and beside him was a grinning Uzumaki Naruto. Now behind all of them was their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. You could never really know what he was thinking because his face was always covered with a cloth like material but as the years went but you could tell that he really cared for him.

She moved the next page slowly still smiling at she an old picture of their once all together cell, cell 7. As she looked at the next picture she slammed the binder closed. That was too much for her right now. The picture had been of her and Sasuke at a dance, he smiling and him half smiling. That memory was too painful to remember at the moment in time. She didn't understand what was going on with her and she had to get out, out of this box of sadness. She crawled out of her bed and ran down the stairs, each step hit loudly and she ran into the kitchen to see a fresh pot of tea made.

She opened her cupboard and grabbed a teacup and poured herself some tea to calm her nerves. Each sip made her feel better and soon she had totally forgotten about the dance. She finished up her tea and ran upstairs. She had figured that her parents had already left and had left the tea set out for her. She got into her room and took the binder that lay in the light of the sun and shoved it on the top shelf of her closet. She didn't want to see it. The feelings still lingered in her heart as if it had never left. She looked at the clothes that hung in her closet and picked out what she usually wore well working with Tsunade.

As she finished up she heard a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was, someone that meant a lot to her. She ran down the stairs as her clothes twisted around her waist with every twist. She opened the door to see a smiling face at her. She hugged him tightly, each arm stretching to his back. She let go of him and he smiled at her. The boy that she had just hugged was none other then Nara Shikamaru. Being as lazy as he was, he was up to walking her to where Tsunade trained her. He being the only Jounin in the group he was defiantly skilled enough to do whatever was needed to protect the people he cared about.

They walked closely as his arm was stretched around her waist. Things were defiantly a lot different. Before he even thought of asking Sakura out he had briefly dated Sabaku No Temari of the sand. Though he was cautious after they broke up, it was a mutual decision. Sakura always liked her and they were friends but there was that little tidbit of weirdness that rested between them, consider that Shikamaru was Temari's ex and now Sakura's boyfriend but they never let that bother them.

They got to where Tsunade was getting ready and Shikamaru kissed her cheek and was off. Sakura spent the day there and then walked herself home. That night she went up to her room and got changed into something more comfortable and then set up the small television that sat in her room. She opened that cabinet that stood right beside it and pulled out a little disc and placed in the little movie player. Yet again someone knocked on the door. Excited she ran down the stairs and opened the door. Shikamaru stood there kind of laid back and relaxed. They walked up the stairs together and sat on her bed as the movie started.

After the movie ended Sakura dug into her bedside table and pulled out a camera where the picture prints out after it's taken. She set the timer and pulled Shikamaru into the picture and told him to smile. They both smiled as a flash lit up the room. "You can't forget memories like this." She smiled and walked over to her closet. Shikamaru eyed her as she pulled down the binder. She opened it to a blank page and took the picture hanging out of the camera and placed pasted it to a page in the binder. She looked at it pleased with herself and showed Shikamaru.

He smiled at her. "Is that you're memory book?" He asked. Sakura nodded. He looked at the clock on her bedside table. He had to be home soon but he also wanted to spend more time with her. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Not at all. If you want I can explain some of the pictures if you want?" Sakura's eyes lit up as he started from the beginning.

"That'd be cool." He replied. They flipped through the first two pages after a little explanation. They got to the third page where the picture of Sakura and Sasuke at the dance. Missing him yet again she started to cry. Shikamaru was so confused and he didn't know what to do, especially now that she was bawling her eyes out. He started panic a bit and then hugged her. Her tears faded into his shoulder.

After that night she promised herself that she would never ever cry over something as stupid as Sasuke leaving the village. It was hard for her but she felt confident that she could do it. Each time she did break that promise she'd try harder the next time and eventually she got past it and was able to completely move on. She stayed close to her heart and within the time that she was getting over the fact that Sasuke was never ever coming back Shikamaru was there for her every step of the way, even if he didn't want to, it was important to Sakura and that's all that mattered.

Ok so that's it. Sorry it's not fantastic and doesn't have an fantastic ending maybe someday I'll write a third part just to show what happens to Sakura and Shikamaru but until then read, read, read and then write.

Beth


End file.
